My Band
by YaoiFanatic1031
Summary: Sasori Deidara Hidan and a girl named Hilary all are part of a band. Eventual SasoDei/ItaDei and rating may be changed for a possible lemon.


It was a Sunday night around eight thrity. The season was just turning into spring making the night still a bit chilly. The moonlight lit the outline of a young teenage girl. She shivered slightly as a small wind blew across the sidewalk she strolled on.

Her hair looked of a darker black than it actually was. It was shoulder length and her bangs swung percisley over her left eye. Her head bobbed to the music she listened to comming from her iPod as she pushed her black rimmed glasses up. There were drumsticks in her pocket that she was itching to grab and start drumming on her knees but was scolded last time...

Last time she had ended up bruising herself from drumming too hard...

This girl was aware of the time but still walked at the same pace even though she had to be somewhere.

Practice with her band.

She rounded the corner and saw the ligth pretruding from the garage of her destination. She quickened her pace into a jog as she neared the building. She saw a Blonde step out of the garage and look at her.

"Hurry up,un!" Said blonde called out.

"I'm Comming goddamnit!" The girl yelled back.

She caught up to the blonde and another person stepped out. This time a red headed teen. He swiftly punched the girl in the gut wtih a peeved face. She bent over clutching her side.

"Ow! Ow! Oooow!!! Sasori you bastard why?" She asked.

"Because you were late Again!" He said stressing the word 'again'.

The girl looked up again biting her lip forcing herself to tears. When she done this the blonde looked a bit worried.

"Crap, Sasori,un...I think she's gonna-"

"No she won't Deidara. She wouldn't dare." The red head said glaring at the girl.

The girl looked up at him and with one smirk she let out a cry of fake pain as tears rolled down her face. The blonde named Deidara jumped a bit while Sasori facepalmed himself.

"She did it..." He muttered.

Suddenley another person came stomping outside. He had silver white hair combed back and looked furious. He crouched down beside the girl and held her close.

"What the fuck happened Hi-chan!?" He asked loudly.

"Meanie Sasori p-punched Hilary, Hidan-kun!" She said sniffling as she burried her face into the teen's chest.

Hidan whipped around glaring at the red head. Sasori looked at him with a bored look.

"What the hell Sasori!!!! Why the fuck did you do that!? Noone touches my girlfriend!!!" He shouted angrily.

"She was late, again." He said calmly.

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Good enough for me."

"Friggin Ginger kid!"

"I dont have curly hair nor freckles."

"Guys your making a scene,un!" Deidara cut in.

The girl named Hiary wiped away her fake tears and sniffled one last time.

"Y-yeah Hidan-kun,..I'll be ok, Let's just practice alright?" She said with a soft smile.

Hidan glared at Sasori for a few more moments and then sighed.

"Alright babe....Next time though you wont fuckin get away with it red head!" He said standing up while helping Hilary to her feet.

The blonde sighed in relief while the red head again looked peeved.

"Lets just practice,yeah!" The blonde said with a big smile.

The others nodded and they headed into the garage. Hilary went to the back of the garage and took a seat on the chair placed there for the drums and whiped out her drum sticks with a big smirk. Deidara grabbed the microphone in the center clearing his throat. Hidan was to the left of Hilary with an electric guitar and plugged it in. Sasori had an electric bass in his hands already prepared to start. With a smirk Hilary tapped the snare drum 4 times saying,

"Alright lets go! A One! Two! Three! Four!!!"

With that, the band started to practice by playing Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead.

* * *

Helllo Hello! Welcome to my new story! This WILL have SasoDei/ItaDei yaoi however I wasn't gonna start the whole story with a friggin Lemon!! . However that might be nice....Nevermind so anyway here are some notes you should of gotten from the first chapter.

1. Hilary and Hidan are dating

Hidan Sasori and Deidara are in a band together

3. Hidan plays Electric Guitar, Hilary is drums, Sasori is bass, and Deidara is the vocalist

Thats it I think....Please Review and fave!!! :D

Also gimme suggestions for the name of the band! :D


End file.
